


Winky entdeckt ein Geheimnis

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1980, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Hauselfen-Selbstbestrafung, House-Elf POV, März 1980, Secrets, Self-Harming House-Elf
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Winky geht still und ordentlich ihrer Arbeit im Haushalt der Crouchs nach, so still, dass Barty nicht bemerkt, dass sie im Zimmer ist ...
Series: Todesserdrabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980
Kudos: 1





	Winky entdeckt ein Geheimnis

Winky ist ein guter Hauself.

Winky macht keinen Lärm bei der Arbeit.

Winky kehrt den Flur.

Winky feudelt im Flur.

Winky poliert das Parkett im Flur.

Winky wischt Staub im Zimmer von Mr und Mrs Crouch.

Winky wischt Staub im Zimmer von Master Bartemius.

Winky macht auch unter Master Bartemius‘ Schreibtisch sauber.

Winky sieht, wie Master Bartemius in sein Zimmer kommt.

Winky sieht, wie Master Bartemius seine Robe ablegt.

Winky sieht, wie Master Bartemius sein Hemd auszieht.

Winky sieht einen Totenkopf und eine Schlange auf Master Bartemius‘ linkem Arm.

Master Bartemius sieht Winky. Er erstarrt.

Winky erstarrt.

„Du wirst niemals irgendjemandem von dem Dunklen Mal erzählen, hast du verstanden? Auf gar keinen Fall meinem Vater! Sonst reiße ich dir eigenhändig den Kopf ab. Du nichtsnutziger Elf, was hast du hier überhaupt verloren? Verschwinde!“

Winky appariert in die Küche.

Winky ist ein nichtsnutziger Elf, hat Master Bartemius gesagt.

Winky klemmt sich die Ohren in die Tür des Feuerherds.

Winky haut sich mit dem Schürhaken gegen den Kopf.

Winky schlägt sich mit der Bratpfanne auf die Zehen.

Winky nimmt Anlauf und rammt ihren Kopf gegen die Wand.

Winky gießt sich heißes Wasser über die Beine.

Winky wird heute Nacht ohne Decke schlafen.


End file.
